


Hardly a choice

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing, there was a typing mistake in the title I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas runs out of the classroom after being insulted for being gay, his boyfriend, Dean, follows him to offer some necessary emotional support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly a choice

"Fucking faggot." Dean had heard those words so many times before. He was usually quite good at ignoring it. People had been throwing them at him for years, nothing he couldn't deal with. But this was different. This time, it lit up a fire in him. He could feel his body as it got increasingly tense. He had heard the word so many times before, but never pointed at his boyfriend.

  
The classroom was uncomfortably hot even though every window was open. The teacher was babbling entirely, and nobody gave a crap about what he said. Everyone caught the two little words. Everyone was staring at Luke, who had said them, and the boy they were told to. Castiel was the fucking faggot. All he did was hold hands with Dean once. That was all the others knew about, anyway. And now he was attacked like this.

  
Dean had been dating Castiel for a couple months. They met through the straight gay alliance at school. Everyone were surprised when Castiel turned up there, especially Dean. Dean had been out for years. Cas hadn't seemed that way. He was fairly popular, not like the jocks, but everyone liked him. Everyone talked to him. Dean wasn't like that. Everyone seemed to hate him. Dean used to be jealous of Castiel, but not anymore.

  
Castiel stood up. He didn't really think about it, he just did. He stood up and he walked out of the classroom, right out the door and up the hallway. He wasn't used to this like Dean was. He had no idea how to deal with it. He felt weird, some mix of anger and sadness he hadn't really experienced in a long while. He didn't want to cry, he really didn't, but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He could feel them and he tried to wipe them away but more were forming and he panicked and he started running.

  
Trying to follow him was Dean. He'd followed Castiel straight away, feeling the intense and burning need to help his boyfriend. "Cas," he yelled, the sound echoing through the empty hall. "Cas!" Dean didn't think he'd ever been this mad at anyone, ever. Not when Sammy was bullied, not when his dad left, not even when his mom died was he this furious. He worked hard to keep his mind from imagining the most violent ways to kill Luke. At the same time he felt so compassionate. He had to help Cas, to tell him it was okay, to hold him tight.

  
Cas stopped at the sound of Dean's voice. He knew he needed this. He needed Dean. He just stood there, facing away from Dean, staring straight forward as if frozen until he felt arms around him. He turned around and put his head on Dean's shoulder, and he cried. Dean just held him, and he was so warm and so strong. It didn't make what had happened okay, but somehow Cas felt better.

  
"Luke is a bitch," Dean mumbled into Castiel's ear. Cas didn't respond. "Cas, it doesn't matter what he thinks." Castiel's crying had been silent tears until now, but he started making noise. "Shhh, Cas. It's okay." Dean rubbed Cas's back, still feeling the burning need to help his boyfriend. "It's okay. It doesn't change anything."  
Castiel's noises got even higher on that. "But it does," he cried. "He noticed when I held your hand. I want to kiss you, and flirt with you, and hold you tight, even when we're in school. What happens if I do that, Dean? What happens?" Castiel was trembling and had to lean on Dean. He felt like his feet didn't work properly. He had been ready. Ready to get out of the closet and right into Dean's arms. He wanted anything but to keep their relationship secret, but he felt like this proved that he wasn't strong enough.

  
Dean noticed how Castiel's legs weakened. "Come here, Cas. Come here." He carefully led Castiel over to a bench against the wall and sat him down. Dean held around him once again and squeezed him tightly to his chest. "I know it's hard. Hell, I know exactly how it is. But it's your choice." Castiel looked right up at Dean, straight into his eyes, and it was just way to tempting for Dean to kiss him and so he did. Dean didn't even notice the tears just then. He enjoyed the kiss even more than usual.  
Castiel spent all his energy on Dean's lips, and it didn't take him long to pull away. Dean smiled and carefully wiped away some of Castiel's tears. "It's hardly a choice, Dean." Against all odds, Castiel let out a little laugh. "It's not like I can keep myself away from you." Dean smiled at him, and Castiel's entire body was filled with butterflies.

  
Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and wiped away the last few tears. "You wanna go back in, angel?" Dean asked. "I think I'd rather stay here," Cas said. Then he smiled. He distantly ran his hand over Dean's chest as he pulled away a little. "I'd rather stay here and make out with you until everyone sees it," he smiled.  
Dean was filled with joy. "I'm up for it if you are." That's exactly what they did. They both knew there would be consequences, but they also knew they were ready to face them, even Castiel.


End file.
